The present invention relates to a neck seal for a garment, more particularly the present invention relates to a manually adjustable neck seal for a garment such as a dry suit.
The use of an adjustable neck seal on garments for closing the neck of a weatherproof and waterproof garment, particularly those worn in adverse conditions and to provide protection in case of accidental immersion in water is known, but the known systems are relatively complicated or expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,290 issued May 11, 1991 to Askew discloses a closure system that include a tube that extends in a circle around the appendage against which the closure system is to be closed and a cord or draw string that extends from one side of an opening into the tube, though the tube for less than 360xc2x0 and out through the other side of the opening. I.e., at least one end of the drawstring extends through the opening to provide a gripping portion to adjust the draw string and the other end is fixed on the one side of the opening. This arrangement provides a length of tubing that is not directly forced against the portion of the appendage opposite or adjacent to the opening through which the cord extends. This arrangement does not form as watertight a system, hence is suited for wet suit application only not a dry suit. The amount of leakage being in part dependent on the circumferential length of the opening. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,059 issued Jul. 15, 1997 to Uglene discloses another type of sealing system specifically directed to providing a neck seal. This system is more complex and costly in that it requires inflation; and uses a thick band of compressible foam which is obtrusive to the wearer compared to present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,721 issued Aug. 11, 1992 to Farnworth et al. describes yet another form of neck seal. This invention uses a thick band of compressible foam that is obtrusive to the wearer compared to present invention and does not form as watertight a system as present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,595 issued Jan. 31, 1989 to Askew discloses a closure system employing a drawline that at one end is fixed to the garment, extends partway around the opening to be closed and then returns to the outside and provides an accessible end that may be manipulated to adjust the tension in the drawline and thereby the pressure against the encircled-appendage. This system has been found not to form a watertight closure as effective as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,898 issued Aug. 29, 1995 to Norvell uses a slide fastener one stringer of which is folded over to form an internal flap that is positioned behind the other stringer and is intended to block the entry of water that passes through the gaps in the slide fastener and provide a water resistant seal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water resistant adjustable closure that may function as a seal around a body appendage, particularly for the formation of a neck seal on a dry suit or the like.
Broadly the present invention relates to a sealing system for providing a water resistant seal around an appendage comprising an annular flexible tube forming part of a garment and surrounding a passage through which said appendage is intended to protrude, a pull cord extending through said tube for a length to completely encircle said passage over more than 360xc2x0 from one end of said pull cord to an opposite end of said pull cord, said one end passing out of said tube through a wall of said tube to provide an accessible end for adjusting the length of said cord around said passage and thereby adjusting the tension in said cord to increase or reduce pressure of said tube toward said appendage the amount of said pressure effecting the effectiveness of a seal formed between the tube and the appendage and securing means adjacent to said opposite end to secure said cord to prevent relative movement between said cord said adjacent to said opposite end and said tube.
Preferably said appendage is a neck of a wearer and said sealing system is a neck sealing system.
Preferably said tube is made of pliable material that is permeable to water vapor but not liquid water.
Preferably said sealing system further includes a releasable locking means outside of said tube for engaging said cord on said accessible end for releasably preventing relative movement between said cord adjacent to said accessible end and said tube.
Preferably said opposite end extend out of said tube through said wall and said securing means is a releasable locking means for engaging said cord on said opposite end for releasably preventing relative movement between said cord adjacent to said opposite end and said tube so that said opposite end may be adjusted relative to said tube.